1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to an adjustable wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional adjustable wrench can only be used to engage a single size of workpiece and can not be operated freely in a limited space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.